


Healing

by LilBigJP



Series: After the storm [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Stole from handicap fund, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBigJP/pseuds/LilBigJP
Summary: Max and Chloe arrive at Max’s parents house and start healing together
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: After the storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862335
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Max and Chloe aka dark prince for motivating me to continue this story series

“Max, are they even here?” I don’t think they are here

But suddenly the door opened

“MAX, OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE THANK GOD!!” 

This must be Vanessa

“Chloe, is that you?”

“Yeah, It is.” I replied

“Ryan, come down here. Max and Chloe are alive.”

Someone started walking down the stairs.

“Oh my god, honey it’s you.” 

Ryan suddenly hugged Max

“And you must be Chloe, Chloe Price.” 

“Yep.”

“Well come on in.”

“Hey Vanessa, is it fine if we go into my room for a bit?” My girlfriend asked

“Sure thing.”

Max walked up the stairs and I followed her

When we got into her room she closed the door and locked it

“Hey Chloe, how’s my room?”

“It’s perfect.”

I felt sad all of a sudden

Max has parents and mine are dead except for David.

“Chloe, maybe you need some cheering up.”

Suddenly she grabbed me and started kissing me. I put my hands on her hips slowly moving them. 

“Damn, Chlo, you are a good kisser.”

“I know Max.”

Finally we departed from the kiss.

“Feel better?”

“Hella yes.”

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I was only at 20 percent and on low power mode.

It was David.

“Hello, it’s a me Chloe.”

“Hey, Chloe, you at Max’s house yet?”

“Yea, David.”

“Good, just checking in.”

He hung up the phone.

“Hey Max, Chloe, me and Ryan and leaving for the night. Don’t leave the house and call if there’s any trouble.” Vanessa yelled up the stairs.

“Ok, Mom.”

I wrapped my hands around her neck.

“So, Maximus, we have the house to ourselves, wanna have a little fun tonight.”

“Hell yea, Chloe.”


	2. Don’t let it all go to your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have some 2020 elements like some games

“No no no no! I’m back here!”

I’m back at the junkyard?

William was back

“You thought she loved you?”

“She loves me, and you know it.”

They are trying to make her believe Max doesn’t love her? Bullshit.

And they were just having some pleasure. Can’t believe this happened again like last time.

“We will have our revenge and we will make you know that she doesn’t— AA.”

Something was in Williams' chest. A sword.

I watched my dad fall to the ground revealing Rachel behind him.

“Hello Price.”

Rachel is here?

“Rachel fucking Amber. We meet again huh.”

“Seems that way.” Rachel replied

“Why are you here.”

“These dreams, it’s PTSD Chloe, and I’m here to help you try to overcome them or at least have less nightmares.”

What is she talking about?

“What’s PTSD.”

“It’s when a dramatic event happens and you get visions of that event. For you it’s William or people important to you tell you Max doesn’t love you, I’ve seen you girls play around and have some fun if you know what I mean, you two are cute as fuck.”

“Thanks, Rachel, but are you real?”

“I know this seems crazy but I was sent here by my own choice. I’m dead but I am in your dreams and thoughts now for some damn reason”

I think I should share some gratitude to Rachel trying to help me.

“Rachel, I probably shouldn’t bedoing this but here goes nothing.”

I grabbed Rachel and started kissing her.

She was shocked but let it happen.

When we pulled back she was shocked.

“Holy shit, Price. Now I’m in a good mood. But you and Max should stay together.”

“We will, promise.”

“As much as I like us being here all day I think you should get some good dreams, so here goes nothing.”

My mind went black and good dreams started playing.

I woke up with Max next to me. I have to confront Max about these dreams.

I waited for Max to wake up

Damn, she’s so cute with those freckles. 

I kissed her on the forehead.

“Hey, Chloe.” 

Looks like Max is up.

“Max, I’ve got to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, babe what is it.”

Here goes nothing.

“I think I have PTSD. I’ve been been getting nightmares about William telling me you don’t love me, that you will meet up with another girl and hate me, then I kill myself. Rachel has somehow appeared and is helping me but Max, I don’t know what to do.”

I started balling out crying.

“Oh, Chloe I’m so sorry.”

When I finally stopped crying I asked Max a question.

“Max, enough sad shit, should we get a PS4? I heard theres this game the last of us and the last of us part 2. Should we get one?”

“Seems fun Chloe, why not.”

Max called her parents.

“Hey, Max! What’s up. You know we are downstairs you know.”

“Dad, me and Chloe kinda want to get a PS4 to wash away this whole thing. We have the money. Is that fine?”

“It’s ok, especially if you pay for it.”

“Ok, thanks dad, bye.”

Max went on her phone and ordered a PS4 pro that came with the game and order the last of us remastered. Using the cash stash money.

Max luckily had a tv in her room so we could play the PS4 in privacy.

“Well Maximus, lets have some fun.”


	3. Time passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed

It had been 1 year later. 

Max and Chloe’s relationship got better and they were at away visiting David for a bit.

Chloe’s hair was now green 

Max told her parents about being in love with Chloe and they supported it.

“Welcome to Away, girls!” 

“Woah” Max said.

“This is pretty hardcore.”

Karen came up to Max and Chloe

“Hey, I’ve heard a lot about you two.”

“Max and Chloe right?”

“Yep, that’s us.” Chloe replied.

“Well have a good time here.”

Later that night David took them to the canyon.

Max POV.

“Chloe, I’m so glad your nightmares have stopped.”

“Aw, thanks babe.”

David knew about our relationship.

“Well how’s the view girls?”

“David, it’s amazing.”

Suddenly David went up to Chloe and whispered her something and David handed her something.

Chloe suddenly got on her knees.

“Max, you have been the love of my life, I care about you so much, and you care about me so much and I love you so much.”

Suddenly she grabbed something from her pockets a ring in a container.

“Max, will you marry me?”

Oh my gosh wowzer this is happening now. I put my hands up to my face in shock.

“Chloe, yes.”

I jump on Chloe, tackling her to the ground kissing her.

She looked so scared proposing to me.

When we stopped David said something.

“Well, that went well, let’s head back.”

“Wow you said yes, oh Max, I love you so much.” Chloe genuinely replied.

“And I love you too Chloe.”

Later that night They slept in David trailer and David slept somewhere else.

Chloe pov.

I suddenly tackled my girlfriend onto the bed kissing her like it was the end of the world.

She slipped her shirt up over her head and I did the same, then her pants and etc.

I started with one finger. Then added another and other. 

“Chloe, I’m ‘moan’ almost ready.”

“Cum for me, Max.”

Suddenly cum dripped on Chloe’s hand.

“Your so damn sexy babe.” Chloe replied.

“I know.”

The next day

Chloe and Max approached Claire and Steven.

“Hey gals, how you doing?”

“Good, we have a question for you.”

“Also congrats on getting proposed Max.”

“Thanks,” my girlfriend shyly replied.

“I see you have LGBTQ flag up and I have to ask how does this wedding stuff work?”

“Oh, yes we did have a wedding. Well it’s like any other wedding, just 2 girls tho, or for us 2 boys.”

“Well thanks for responding.”

“Come back anytime ok.”

“Ok.”


	4. The finale

It seemed like the visions came true, Max found someone else, that same girl the dreams mentioned.

I attended their wedding secretly, crying. I am now depressed. I am planning on killing myself today. Suddenly Max showed up. I put the gun to my head.

“Chloe, open the fuck up cunt.”

Max now calls me all these bad names. Her wife made it seem like I was cheating on her. I opened up the door.

“Hello,” Max gave me the middle finger. “Why did you cheat on me.”

“ANSWER HER YOU SLUT!” Her girlfriend replied.

“Max, I told you about what I saw and it’s all coming true, I didn't cheat on you, she made it seem like I did.”

“BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT.” Katina replied.

“Katina would never do such a thing.”

Chloe grabbed her gun and pointed it and Katina.

“You stole my girl and made it seem like I cheated on her. Fuck you bitch.”

“CHLOE WAIT!”

BANG.

Max went to strike Chloe but Chloe aimed at Max.

BANG.

“What the fuck have I done.”

She aimed the gun and her head.

BANG.

————————————-

LOL DID YOU THINK I WAS GONNA DO That.

Hi I’m Jake, the author of this story. I jebaited you all. I was thinking about making this the ending but I didn’t. If you have been enjoying the series thank you. Now let’s go to Max and Chloe’s wedding shall we. And one last thing I will be making a new series similar to this.

—————————————-

Max walked out nervously.

Then Chloe walked out

Max held Chloe’s hands.

It’s was time for the vows

“Chloe, I couldn’t live without you. My biggest mistake was moving to Seattle, your the love of my life and I can’t lose you ever.”

“Max, ever since you returned to Arcadia Bay I felt like someone I cared for was there for me, I started developing feelings for you, Max I love you so much.”

“Max, will you love Chloe and Marry her. If so say I do.”

“I do.”

“And Chloe, will you love Max and Marry her. If so say I do.”

“I do.”

“You May now kiss the bride.”

Chloe and Max went in for the kiss. Vanessa and Ryan Clapping, same with David and Karen. And the others.

They ate cake and started dancing.

——————————-

“That was awesome Max.” 

“It was, I’m so glad we are now married.”

“Now Max, wanna have a special night tonight,”

“Chloe, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that’s the end, well I’m sorry it’s short because I haven’t been to a lesbian wedding but thank you max and chloe or dark prince and Clarx for loving this series and inspiring me to keep going.


End file.
